


Midwestern Minutes

by eyematic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: And kissebd, F/M, Fluff, What if they heldb handss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyematic/pseuds/eyematic
Relationships: Marissa Faireborn/Thundercracker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Midwestern Minutes

It was early fall, just enough for the wind to lightly nip at bare skin, for the leaves to turn. Marissa was enjoying a vacation - well, an extended leave, really, and she once again found herself spending it with her most unlikely companion.

A hulking blue mech walked beside her, gently cooing at the dog in his hands, held in a manner somewhere between holding a football and holding an infant.

Marissa adjusted the belt of her long coat. Its earthy tones matched the park benches and the dusty trails of their wandering destination. It was morning, in the middle of the week, so the world was still asleep. 

She couldn't even remember  _ where  _ this was, rather a rough cardinal direction from the last nowhere town. It was quiet out here in middle America, you could breath. 

Thundercracker broke the silence, "Do you know about feminist theory?"

Marissa laughed, "I've heard of it, yeah."

"But in  _ film!"  _ Here exclaimed, spreading his free hand outward in a sweeping motion. "It's  _ crazy.  _ It's a whole new lens to the world we live in."

"Yeah, womanhood is a trip TC. Almost as hard as being a 30ft robot." 

The trio walked onward through the park, passing a few children playing by the creek. Buster gave a friendly bark, prompting them to look. They were mystified, a cybertronian being the last thing they expected to see. Lacking the decorum of older folks, they stared at him starry eyed. Thundercracker noticed, giving a wave and a wink, like the two had just seen Santa and it was their little secret. 

Marissa looked toward the blue mech, "Let me have Buster, I'm sure she'd love to get some exercise." 

Thundercracker thought for a moment, then handed her the puppy, along with her leash. 

Buster barked in joy, immediately planting her nose in every blade of grass in sight. 

"You know Marissa, dogs have enhanced tracking. And complex social relationships."

Marissa made an unimpressed expression, "Yep. Checks out." She pet Buster, who was licking at a particularly interesting piece of garbage. 

"They can even talk!" His hands reached out once more, "they have secret societies! Hidden lives. They're great companions because they understand the complex roles we have to fill."

"Okay. Uhm," Marissa giggled, "I wouldn't take kids movies so seriously, but the thought is.. sweet. I guess."

He continued, "Like me! I have to balance my professional life with my personal one with you! All the world's a stage, Marissa."

"It's what we all have to manage, and often times things slip and break. I…" she paused,  _ do I want to spill my guts out right here, right now? _

She cleared her throat, "No one has ever stuck around like you have TC. It's something about my make-up, my personality, not that there's something wrong with me, but rather people come into my life, percolate on the outside, and slide right off."

Thundercracker knelt closer, "I feel the same. I've had plenty of friends but. People like Skywarp, they never cared about  _ me."  _ He gestured towards his chests, narrowing his optics. 

She reached upwards, standing on tip toes to reach his helm. She stroked his cheek, and their eyes locked. Silver metallico went flush, he'd seen a romcom or two. 

Her lips meet his, a pool of warmth in a sea of cold gray air. 

Thundercracker pulled back, hands over his face, "Oh no."

"Should I have not?" Marissa said with embarrassment.

"No, not that. It's been 2 million years and it was as a joke in a crappy bar with some other seekers. I'm bad at it, aren't I?'

Marissa exhaled, "TC, you're a dummy." Her hand met his hands, a gentle pry at the shield hiding his face, "I like everything about you. Don't sweat it."

His hands parted to reveal a smile. Then he leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Maybe once we're done here, we find somewhere more private?" His voice went lower, to a hushed sultry tone, "I'm sure I'd be better with some more practice."

Marissa kept her composure, but damn this goof could actually  _ get it.  _

"Absolutely." She replied, the pucker of her lips accentuating every syllable.

With an instant switch, she grabbed his hand, gently pulling him back to their walk. His hand dwarfed hers, so he took care to hold her hand gently between two servos. In that moment, he made a breakthrough in his study of the human condition. Earth was wonderment on a macro scale, but that's not what's important. It was this. The tender understanding moments between two beings, the impossibility small, impossibly unique units that made up mankind.

The pair stood up, continuing their tour of the small town green space, hand in hand.

"Thanks TC."

"For what?"

"Spending time with me." She reached up, running a hand along his shin plating.

"I'm lucky I met you. It's ridiculous that my dream guy came from outer space but I'm thankful."

"So about that!" He scratched the back of his head, "Do I have to change my name? I like being TC, Thunder Boyfriend? Boyfriend Cracker? It just doesn't have  _ flow." _


End file.
